ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wolverine (2013 film)
Logan travels to Japan, where he engages a mysterious figure from his past in a fight that has lasting consequences which he must give an "ends justify the means" stance on. Premieres July 26, 2013 Characters *Hugh Jackman - Wolverine, still amnesia after the incident of William Stryker shooting his head, he heads to Japan, he married a woman named Ophelia Sarkissisan, who suddenly "died", causing Wolverine to go after Kenuichio, and has started an affair with Mariko Yashida, and they left her father's clutches, and engaged, much to her father's dismay, in the end, Was remembering about Silverfox, and her betrayal, in a post-credits scene, he was dreaming he was with Jean, and wakes in a not too distant future in 1996, to realize he was stuck in an underground prison, where he pointed his boney claws to try and escape *Hiroyuki Sanada - Shingen Yashida, Mariko's father, the crime lord of Clan Yashida, is dismayed by her engagement to Wolverine, and was killed by Mariko for trying to poison and humiliate Wolverine *Hal Yamanouchi - Yashida, may be the head of Clan Yashida, and the father of Shingen, *Tao Okamoto - Mariko Yashida, the daughter of Shingen and one-time fiancee to Wolverine, in the end, *Rila Fukushima - Yukio, one of the deadliest assassins in Clan Yashida, and daughter figure to Wolverine, in the end, bids Wolverine fair well, and tells him he will meet a group like him! *Will Yun Lee - Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai, the main antagonist, the illegitimate son of Shingen, a member of Clan Yashida, he kills Yashida, and takes control of Clan Yashida, to get revenge on Wolverine, in the end, gets killed by Wolverine with the Sword! *Brian Tee - Noburo Mori, the corrupt minister of justice who is about to marry Mariko, ends up killed by Yukio *Svetlana Khodchenkova - Ophelia Sarkissian/Viper, Wolverine's ex-wife and true main antagonist, near the end, when Wolverine overpowered Silver Samurai, she reveals to Logan that she hired Silver Samurai as her bodyguard and lover, and attempts to gain Japan!, in the end, gets experimented by Hydra! *Liev Schrieber - Victor Creed/Sabretooth, follows "William Stryker" into the place where Logan was made adamantium, only to be stuck into the subject, and got adamantium inside him, in a mid-credits scene, he is seen escaping the lab, and jumping the road into the waterfall, and looks at his reflection, and is suddenly confronted by Magneto, Mystique, Emma Frost, Azazel, Riptide, Angel Salvadore and Blob as part of a new Brotherhood growing strong, and tests out the Adamantium to see if it's true, he tries to kill Magneto, but Magneto dodges it and makes him scratches himself, and he sees his reflection healing, and realizes that Mystique was posing as Stryker to lure him here, and is asked by Magneto to join, which he accepts as Sabretooth *Michael Fassbender - Magneto, makes a cameo at a mid-credits recruiting Sabretooth to the Brotherhood *Jennifer Lawrence - Mystique, posed as William Stryker to lure Sabretooth to the lab where Wolverine got his adamantium, in a mid-credits scene, she is seen putting her arms around Magneto's arms, and kissing him on the cheek on how beautiful she tricked Sabretooth *January Jones - Emma Frost, makes a non-speaking cameo at a mid-credits scene with Magneto and the Brotherhood to recruit Sabretooth *Jason Flemyng - Azazel, makes a non-speaking cameo at a mid-credits scene with Magneto and the Brotherhood to recruit Sabretooth *Alex Gonzalez - Riptide, makes a non-speaking cameo at a mid-credits scene with Magneto and the Brotherhood to recruit Sabretooth *Zoe Kravitz - Angel Salvadore, makes a non-speaking cameo at a mid-credits scene with Magneto and the Brotherhood to recruit Sabretooth *Kevin Durand - Blob, makes a cameo appearance at a mid-credits scene with Magneto and the Brotherhood to recruit Sabretooth, he even made a silent wave to Sabretooth *Famke Janssen - Jean Grey, made a cameo appearance at a post-credits scene in dream where she was in a bikini and was in bed with Wolverine *Danny Huston - William Stryker, was a disguise by Mystique to lure Sabretooth to where they experimented Logan on the Adamantium *Lynn Collins - Kayla Silverfox, her dead body appeared in the beginning where X-Men Origins: Wolverine left off *Taylor Kitsch - Gambit, seen in the beginning meeting the amnesianed Logan where X-Men Origins: Wolverine, he bid him good luck Plot ??? Trivia *The prison event leads to X4: Days of Future Passed (2014 film). Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Marvel Comics